Bathroom Lovin!
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: It was his problem to deal with, the tardiness of one Gokudera Hayato. He would deal with it. But what will he do when his emotions take over? WARNING! this has smut, cussing, fighting, and gokuderaXhibari! Lemon, yaoi, boy love, dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

HIBARI

I sighed as I re-read the report on the tardiness of one Gokudera Hayato. Apparently he often takes long bathroom breaks from lectures and sometimes does not return until the class is over. He provides no explanation to the teachers when he is asked about his absences.

After three weeks of this behavior continuing, the teachers finally came crawling to me for assistance.

Really, how could people in charge of teenagers be such pathetic herbivores?.

"Kyo-san? May I have a moment of your time?"

Kasakube asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hn?" I grunted, looking up from the now offensive document in my hands.

"Actually it's about Gokudera Hayato, his mathematics teacher has just called for me. Apparently he skipped out on the lesson for today, too. What should I do about him, Kyo-san?"

I shook my head as I stood up, pulling on my jacket as I did so.

"Kyo-san?"

he asked again, this time inclining his head to one side.

"I will handle him. You finish my paper work. Just sign it for me. I've already checked it all."

"Yes sir!"

I didn't bother responding, or even looking back to the man who had become my near constant shadow for the better part of the last year.

Ever since the representative battle had ended and our high school careers had began, I had been having a harder time taking care of my work. Especially now that Sawada had taken over for the ninth. While I didn't really care one way or the other about the herbivores position in the mafia, when I was called on to stand beside Sawada and vow to assist him as a guardian, I had swallowed my pride and accepted that position. This meant that I now had to protect the idiotic herbivore and his flunkies as well as Nami-chu and Namimori in general. Thus making Kasakube a necessity for my own sanity to stay intact. Of course, this did not mean I enjoyed the mans near constant presence at my side. It was annoying and reminded me of crowding.

I walked through the peaceful hallways of my pristine high school. I had upgraded my position over the last few years and as such, had enrolled and taken on the responsibilities of disciplining Namimori high school. Not that I have left Nami middle behind me. I simply entrusted it to Kasakube and the rest of the committee.

I had more herbivorous idiots to bite to death here. It made things less boring.

.

.

.

I opened the door to the rooftop, the smell of smoke clearly present in the afternoon air. I stilled for a moment, admiring the scene before me before I took a deep breath and walked over to the silver haired Italian.

"Oi, you skipped your classes again, Gokudera." I said, my hand grabbing onto his shoulder and forcibly turning him to look at me.

He just smirked at me defiantly.

"The teacher is a fucking moron. If you have a problem with it, tell it to the stupid ass who hired him!" He all but shouted at me, I smirked.

"Oh? Well, it is true that for someone like myself they are just idiotic herbivores. However most of the students here are less intelligent then they are, so I have not been able to bite them to death yet. "

Gokudera merely grunted in response.

"Don't make me bite you to death." I threatened halfheartedly. He just smiled, a genuine, contented kind of smile.

"Sure. If you can."

I pulled out my tonfa's. I hated sparring with him. He was the leader of all the guardians and yet was not able to dominate me, not like I was expecting him to be able too. Still, it was pathetic that I had to work with someone like him.

More so because he seemed to get enjoyment out of my beating on him. It was all horribly pathetic.

;

;

Gokudera Hayato uses the bathroom five times a day on average.

Mostly this is because he has become unimpressed with the teacher's knowledge and has, as a result, spent many a class period in the mens room, or loitering around near the door to the classroom where he can sometimes be seen by the other students. So far, no sightings of his silver hair have been reported by the teachers..

The other two times he uses the bathroom is when he is accompanying Sawada. Apparently Sawada is bullied in the bathrooms, when people think Gokudera won't be with him, so Gokudera has taken on the bathroom monitor position for the weakling. Pathetic.

I decided to confront one Gokudera Hayato on the roof once again, so I summoned him from his classroom, one of the only times when he was not ditching, and waited.

When Gokudera walked out onto the roof I couldn't help but smirk. He wore glasses and his hair was pulled into the smallest and if I was being honest with myself, the cutest, ponytail I had ever seen. I allowed myself a moment to simply look at him before I pulled out a tonfa.

"You called me up here to fight?" he asked as he sighed and pulled out a stick of dynamite. I merely smirked again before replying.

"No. I was actually planning on speaking with you, but I felt the need to draw a tonfa anyway." I said sarcasm heavy in my voice as I charged him. The only problem was that I had not inspected the roof before I did so, causing me to slip on some kind on green goo and fall on top of him. My tonfa smacking me in the face before it landed a few feet away from me. I huffed ungracefully while trying to right myself once more only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my neck. I looked down to see smoldering green eyes and a flash of scarlet on perfect cheekbones. I instantly felt myself harden to the touch of his hands and the look in those eyes.. it was too much for even my self control.

"You know, if you wanted to pin me, all you had to do was ask." he said his voice needy and in that moment I was needy too,

so I decided to do what I had been thinking of doing for some time now.

I kissed him, hard.

;

;

;

;

;

I moaned as Gokudera slipped his hand underneath my shirt, his hands working slowly down to my back side where he cupped my ass in his hands. I smirked as I listened to him moan my name while I pressed a finger into his tight entrance. His pants already at his knees. He smiled as he squeezed my ass and took in a breath as I pressed the third digit into him, moaning he called my name again, this time it was a demand. And while I normally would not heed a demand from anyone, right now I would do just about anything he wanted.

"Oh god Kyouya. Hurry up and fuck me!" he all but yelled at me. I smirked and leaning up from where I had been sucking on a nipple, and kissed him harder then before, taking his tongue in my mouth and wrapping my own around it. After a moment I pulled away from him, watching as his breathing slowed and calmed before I spoke.

"Just so you know. I have claimed you as mine. No one will touch you now, other then myself. Understand?" I asked, my eyes locked on his heated ones.

He smirked up at me, a defiant look in his eyes. Before saying, "then you better make me feel damn good." to that I merely nodded at him and got to work on my own pants.

**Ok everyone! This is the first chapter in my bathroom lovin! Two shot. I know I ended the smut rather abruptly, but ive never been able to write smut the way I want to. I can never seem to get the thoughts out of my head for those scenes... anyway. Sorry about that!**

**I'll try to work on that in the coming chapter!**

**Hope you liked it, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari pov

It took all of my self control to leave the rooftop after fucking Gokudera. It had been amazing, all hands and gasps and pleasure. I had never felt anything so amazingly passionate before. The look in his eyes as I came inside him was still fresh in my mind. They had been filled with something I could not place- a emotion that I had never encountered before. It made me curious, I wanted to see it again. Wanted to know what those eyes saw when he looked at me, wanted to touch him again. It was like he had become a addiction in a single afternoon, one I was not willing to admit to or abandon.

Gokudera pov

I sighed in displeasure as I moved to stand for the third time, once again falling on my already throbbing ass. I had never thought Hibari would actually sleep with me, mostly because the man seemed to act as though he were incapable of any type of emotion. Still, whenever I saw him, I wanted him for myself. Even knowing that would be impossible.

I sighed again as I reached for my boxers and shimmied into them from my position on the cement, followed by my pants. At least this way if tenth or the baseball idiot came up here to look for me they wouldn't see me half naked with cum coming out of my ass.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit up- sucking in the smoke like a dying man would air. I had always been curious about how good a cigarette was after sex, and let me just say, it was fucking fantastic! After my smoke I was about to try to stand again when Tenth shouted out from behind me, causing me to turn my head at an odd angle.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you okay? Did Hibari-san hurt you?" he asked, waving his hands in the air while the baseball idiot just laughed and reached down to grab my arm- something I would normally smack him for- before pulling me to my feet. "you okay?" he asked, tilting his head as I winced in pain at the new position of my hips. The bastard hadn't held back at all, had he?

"Che- I'm fine baseball idiot! Now get your mitts off'a me!" I yelled, swatting his hands away before turning to the tenth. "I'm so sorry for worrying you tenth! I am really okay, though. See?" I said, turning around once to show him I had no injuries. He smiled at me and nodded happily before suggesting we go to his house for dinner. Then without another word, the idiot and I followed behind him down the steps.

;

;

;

I could hardly sleep at all last night, thanks to the pain in my ass and the painful thoughts in my head. Because even though I had just gotten more then I ever expected from Hibari- the truth was that I had been in love with him since the pride battles. Ever since then I'd watch him at school like some kinda stalker. So when he had pinned me on accident yesterday- when I'd felt his body against my own, I had to act, had to take the chance of him rejecting me- because I wanted nothing more then to have him in that moment.

He had been amazing, to say the least. All movement and power and deep moans so horse I could hardly recognize his voice. I had wished for him to stay when it was over. I had wanted to tell him how I felt, even as stupid as I would've sounded doing so. But he got up right after, pulled on his boxers and pants, and stormed off of the rooftop like the place was on fire. He clearly was not pleased with what he had just done, much to my great annoyance. But it was expected, really. He never showed anyone anything but anger and threatening words, why the hell should I be any different? I was just a random fuck, no more and no less.

It hurt way more then I thought it would, though.

I decided to skip classes all together as I entered the school. Bidding the tenth and the baseball idiot farewell as I made my way to the rooftop. Once there I had planned to find a good sunny spot, pull out my mysteries of the universe book, and take a nap. Instead I found myself face to face with Hibari.

;

;

"Oh? Skipping class again, Gokudera Hayato?" he asked, moving away from the railing and stalking towards me. I forced my eyes to remain on his face, making myself frown as much as possible as he approached me before I spoke;

"And what about you? Shouldn't you be in the principles office right now?" I asked, stopping him in his tracks and making myself curse silently to myself.

No one other then his men would know he went there every day at 7:45am sharp to give his report from the previous day, unless they had an obsession with him, like I did.

I thought for sure that he'd attack me for that, but instead he smiled. A real, genuine, heart stopping smile. I had to blink several times to make sure it was real.

"I went early today. To tell you the truth, I was hoping you'd skip again. Hayato." he said, smile still on his perfect lips as he stood mere inches away from me.

I blushed and forcing my voice to remain even, said,

"And why is that, exactly? Hoping to go another round? Because if you were, your looking at the wrong guy- I dont fool around all the time you know!" I whispered fiercely, my heart breaking with each word. It was a lie. It was the truth. I never fool around with anyone. But I hoped, even for a moment, that he might have wanted to see me, even just a little.

His smile vanished from his face, his expression turning serious, as his hand reached out to rest on my neck.

"And you think I do?" he asked, making me gasp out loud. The look in his eyes, he was hurt..?

I was about to ask him what he meant when he kissed me. Really kissed me. Slow and soft and deep. Drawing out my tongue with his own, only to tangle them together inside his mouth. His hand traveled around to the back of my head, where he dug his fingers into my hair. Our bodies pressing together just right. When we came up for air he spoke, very firmly,

"I have never held anyone before you, Hayato. I am not that kind of man. So let me make this perfectly clear. I want _you_. And only you. I have for a long time- and I always get what I want. Or do you have a problem with that? " he asked, quirking an eyebrow at my flushed, shocked face. I smiled as the words sunk in, and pulled him closer to me before leaning into him and biting his neck, just hard enough that he gasped, before sucking on the skin below his ear. His hands returned to my hair, and he whispered very softly,

"Hayato. say you love me." his voice soft, not a demand, a request.

I pulled my face away from his neck and met his heated eyes before I allowed myself to smile at him.

"I love you, Kyouya."

**Ok- sorry that was so short! But I really wanted a sappy ending, and once I had one I liked I just stuck with it! Thanks for reading this- I would like it if you could review this for me- and let me know if you have something youd like to see me write!**

**- SYC**


End file.
